


Trouble Sleeping

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laslow and Peri spend the night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble Sleeping

Laslow lay awake in his bed, reflecting on his day. As always, he had taken every opportunity to connect with any woman he found attractive; and to Laslow, all women were attractive. But, as always, he had struck out with all of them. 

It was almost enough to make him consider giving up! And each time he convinced himself he'd be better off that way, he'd see another beautiful girl, and off he went just one more time. 

He sighed, rolling over in the hopes that a new position might ease him to sleep. Finally, after what felt like hours but could have been no more than a few minutes, his lids grew heavy and he began to fall asleep. 

Suddenly, he heard a tentative knock upon his chamber door, as if the person on the other side wasn't quite sure of what they were doing. He rose, lit a candle, and stopped by his mirror on the way to the door, making sure his bedclothes and hair were in order. The sound of another knock hurried him, and he pulled the door open. 

And he saw none other than Peri, Prince Xander's retainer, and as such, Laslow's partner. The two often fought side by side on missions for the Crown Prince of Nohr, and worked hard to defend him in battle. This had forged a certain acquaintance between the two, though Peri's informal closeness always made it seem like they knew each other better than they did. Often, Laslow wished they were closer, she was absolutely stunning, with her blue and pink hair that was unlike anything he had seen before. 

And tonight, she had lowered her pigtails, and her hair cascaded onto her shoulders. She wore simple bedclothes not unlike his own; a loose t-shirt and comfortable pants. He thought she looked just as stunning as always, but wondered why she had woken him up. 

"Ah, Peri! What brings you here at this hour?" He asked, gesturing for her to come inside. 

"Well, I couldn't sleep, and thought I'd check in on my pal Laslow!" She said, as she entered his room. 

"I've had some trouble with that myself..." He said, with a chuckle. "So I'd certainly welcome the company!"

"You would? Wow, I didn't think you'd be that easy to convince!" She said, smiling happily and plopping down on his bed. 

"Er...what do you mean, Peri?" Laslow asked, perplexed. 

"Our sleepover, silly! I couldn't sleep, and remembered that I always feel so calm and relaxed with you when we battle, so I thought I could sleep with you tonight." She explained, looking up at him so expectantly he could never refuse. 

Laslow was stunned. He had a beautiful girl with him, in his own room. And she wanted to spend the night with him. Sure, it wasn't exactly romantically, but still, it was something, wasn't it? "Of course you can stay here, Peri. You can take the bed, I'll prepare some blankets and sleep on the floor."

"Laslow! There's no need for that, your bed's big enough for both of us!" She said, patting the other half.

"I...are you sure? I really don't mind if you want it for yourself. A lady like yourself deserves the best!" Laslow said, though he wanted nothing more than to sit down with her. The very idea of sleeping in the same bed as her was unbelievable, and he felt himself growing warm. 

"Do you...not want to share a bed with me?" Peri asked, tears forming in her eyes. "Is there something wrong with me?" 

"Of course not, Peri!" He said, sitting down on the bed with her. He slung an arm around her, pulling her into a hug. "There's no need to cry, I just wanted to be sure you were okay with us sharing." 

She hugged him back tightly, and he could feel her breathing in his scent. The idea thrilled him, but he knew he shouldn't get too excited. They were both retainers, and were friends at best. Eventually, she pulled out of the hug, and sighed contentedly. 

"You always smell so nice, Laslow." she said. 

"Why thank you, I try to use fragrances whenever I can to make myself-" he started, before being interrupted. 

"Not like that, silly! I can smell blood on you! You must have killed loads of people, for it to smell so strongly! It's such a nice, relaxing scent, that's why I thought I'd sleep better with you." Peri explained, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. 

"I...well, I have, but it wasn't..." he stammered, as he watched her lay down on his bed, and pulled the blankets over her. 

"Laslow! Let's just sleep, you can tell me all about it later!" she said, as she beamed with excitement. 

"Okay, if you insist." he said, joining her in the bed, but trying to stay a respectful distance from her. After all, they were just friends, right? There was nothing strange about them sharing a bed. Even if he did feel a strange heat welling up in him.

"Good night, Peri." He said, as he decided he should just ignore any strange feelings. But just when he settled in, he felt the weight beside him shift. 

"G'night, Laslow." Peri said, as she moved closer to him, and before he knew it, he could feel her warmth pressing up against him. A warmth that was so comforting, yet so alien to him. 

He had always wondered what sharing his bed with a girl would be like, but didn't know if he'd ever become close enough to someone for it to become a reality. Yet here Peri was. The idea of being with her thrilled him, and he found that heat impossible to ignore as it swelled up within him. 

He felt panic seize him. With how close she was, it was very possible that Peri would notice the problem Laslow was developing. A problem which grew at an alarming rate as she clung to him. Eventually, whether it was the erection itself, or how nervous he had become, Peri noticed.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "Is that what I think it is, Laslow?" The noble asked, looking up at him teasingly. 

"I...uh...what do you think it is?" He asked, stalling. 

"Don't be silly, Laslow! It's you wanting me, of course!" Peri said, as she sat up, and slowly reached a hands towards his cock. Before she could do anything, she pulled down his pants and exposed his body. He felt his heart quicken, the situation only worsening now that she could see him. 

"Yes, Peri. Gods, yes, I want you." Laslow said, unable to think of anything else as her soft, warm hand wrapped around his cock. She simply giggled, and began to pump up and down. The pleasure was unlike anything he had felt before, and it was difficult for Laslow to keep from moaning loudly with each motion. 

But, just as he felt there could be nothing better, Peri lowered her head, and licked the tip of his cock shyly. The warm and wet sensation was unbearable, and almost pushed him over the edge. It took every bit of determination he had to keep from squealing with delight as she went further, taking the tip into her mouth and rolling her tongue around and around his cock. 

Though she had already become quite skilled with her tongue, Peri was inexperienced, and could not take much of Laslow into her mouth at once. Instead, she continued pumping away with her hand while she sucked and licked the tip. It took only a moment for Laslow to reach his limit, and as Peri looked up at him, and their eyes locked, he found he couldn't resist any longer.

He came, before he has any hope of warning Peri. The first of his load emptied into her mouth, before she pulled herself off of him, catching another strand on her face. Laslow panicked, and began stammering apologies, but when he saw her swallow, then smile at him, he knew she had enjoyed herself. 

"That was incredible, Peri!" he said. "Even better than all my wildest dreams."

"Teeheehe," she laughed, "so you've had wild dreams before, Laslow?" She wiped the strand off come from her face, and Laslow found he wanted to do something in return. Peri had made him feel so incredible, he simply had to do the same. He recalled hearing that women enjoyed oral pleasure as much as men, and knew exactly what he had to do.

Without warning, he pushed Peri down onto her back, gently but firmly. He then helped her to wiggle out of her pants, though Peri had no idea what direction he was going in, she seemed thrilled just to be with him. As he began kissing her thighs, and working his way closer and closer to her cunt, she seemed to figure it out. She released a moan of anticipation, as she was unable to contain her excitement any longer.

With her moan driving him on, Laslow pressed himself into her cunt. He began licking around the edges, teasing her with his tongue. He looked up at her as he ran his tongue up and down her pussy, enjoying the pleasure written all over her face as much as he enjoyed her taste. As he pressed his tongue deeper and deeper, exploring every inch of her, Peri found she could no longer suppress her moans, and she grew louder and louder while he continued, driven on by her pleasure. 

Eventually, Laslow came upon her clit, and as he teased and toyed with it, he pushed her over the edge. Peri grabbed hold of his head and pushed him into her while she greedily bucked her hips against him, letting out desperate moans as she did. Finally, she came, and Laslow felt her legs trembling on each side of him, and heard her short breaths as she steadied herself.

Having some time to recover, and seeing Peri in such a state, Laslow found he was hard once more. Peri noticed almost immediately, and pushed him down onto his back. She had asked one of her more experienced friends what she should do, and was told that riding a man was the easiest for a first time, allowing her to be in control. 

"Are you ready, Laslow?" Peri asked, as she began to straddle him. "It looks like you should be!"she added with a laugh.

"I...yes. Yes I am, Peri. Are you?" he responded.

Without answering, she lowered herself onto him, gasping as his cock began pressing against her cunt. The combination of Laslow's saliva and Peri's own wetness meant Peri was very well lubricated, and as she lowered herself further, she felt his cock slide into her tight cunt.

Once he had penetrated her, Laslow couldn't suppress a desperate moan. She was so hot and tight, it felt better than he had ever dreamed it would. Once she began rocking her hips, and bouncing up and down on him, he was in pure ecstasy. Their eyes locked together, and they each moaned as their pleasure grew and grew. 

Though it was each of their first times, they had fallen into a rhythm astoundingly quickly, and each strove to push just a little bit farther than the other. Eventually, Laslow grabbed hold of Peri's waist and began thrusting himself up into her, while she continued rocking her hips, driving each of them closer to their breaking point. 

Laslow broke first, as he called out Peri's name while thrusting into her one last time. As soon as his warm cone shot into her, he felt her clench up around his cock, she threw her head back, moaning loudly as she came. Peri fell forward, catching herself with her hands before collapsing on top of Laslow. 

"That was wonderful, Laslow!" Peri said, giggling. "I just knew we'd have a great night if I came over."

"You don't mean you had all of that planned, do you, Peri?" Laslow asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"I'm not telling!" she answered, "But we've got to be together now, Laslow! You smell so great and tonight was wonderful and I care a lot about you."

"But of course, Peri! I wouldn't have it any other way." he promised, as his face flushed bright red. The two cuddled together once more, but quickly fell into a sound sleep.


End file.
